Capturing high precision images of geographic regions, and providing the images to interested parties has become a popular service in recent years. Such images can be of interest to a wide variety of individuals and organizations, including geographers, researchers, meteorologists, scientists, map service providers, government agencies, amateur photography enthusiasts, etc. Such images can be captured, for instance, using image capture devices mounted on air-based vehicles, such as satellites or aircrafts, or ground-based vehicles, such as automobiles. The image capture devices can capture images of a scene as the vehicle travels along a path. The captured images can then be sent to a remote computing device (e.g. a server) for processing to generate one or more processed images.